The Lost Halliwell
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Alex finds out a secret her family has kept hidden from her her whole life. She's adopted. She then leaves New York to go to San Fransciso and find her birth family; The Halliwells. She finds put that she isn't a wizard, she's a witch and Paige Matthews is not only her whitelighter, but her half-sister as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Halliwell

Chapter 1

The Truth is Revealed

Summary: Alex Russo just realized that the reason she sucks at magic is because she can't use a wand to her full potential. But she doesn't know what to do. Paige finds her new charge, Alex Russo. Alex being the clever and mischievous girl she is decides to keep her new-found powers and training a secret. Alex has Paige orb her to the manner and the Halliwell's take it upon them to help Alex Russo in learning Witchcraft and Wicca. Why is Alex Russo so different from the rest of her family? Is she somehow blood related to the Halliwell's?

* * *

"Ugh!" Alex groaned. She was in the lair with her father. It was the 10th time she had failed to get the spell right. She was trying to conjure a dove but it was yet another failed attempt. "Why can't I just conjure one stupid dove?"

"Alex, honey, don't worry." Her father told her, "You'll get it eventually. You just have to practice some more."

"I've been practicing!" She replied, "But I still can't get this spell right."

"Maybe you just need more practice?" Jerry, her father, suggested.

"What's the point?" She demanded, "I'll never get it right!"

"That's not true. If you just apply yourself…" Her father started.

"I have been applying myself." She told him, "You know what forget this." She marched out of the lair angry and frustrated at the same time.

She went to her room to lay down on her bed and sighed frustrated. _Why couldn't she use a wand to her full potential like her brothers Justin and Max? She had practiced and practiced but she couldn't seem to get any spells or anything else right. _

A few minutes later, Max knocked on the door to Alex's room.

"Whoever it is, go away! I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted.

"Well, you still might want to look at this; I found it when I was looking for some of the bills Mom and Dad have to pay." Her little brother replied, shoving some papers under the edge of the door before leaving.

Alex picked the papers up, curious about what they were, and read through them. She wasn't sure what to think; why would Mom and Dad not tell me about this? She looked through the papers which included a certificate of adoption, a form one used to legally change their name, and several other things related to that. Apparently, her name had been Poetta Victoria Halliwell before she had been adopted. Why would her parents hide this from her?

Alex then decided to find out if there were any more Halliwell family members still alive via looking through census records online. "So, they all live in California." She commented to herself. "Looks like I'm going to San Francisco."

She copied the papers that Max had found and put the originals on her desk. Alex then packed the copies, some clothing, money, her diary, and various other personal belongings. She then left a note for her adopted family:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Justin, Max, and Harper,_

_I'm going off to California; Max found the adoption papers. I'm going to find my biological family. I'll be fine, don't come after me. I will be back as soon as possible-Alex_

_P.S. Harper make up some good excuse as to why I'm absent from school._

The "p.s." was then erased and put on a different note. She then left the notes in her room before leaving. Alex then pulled her wand out of her boot and recited a spell she made up on the spot.

"From East Coast to West Coast I'll go today

take me to the city with the Golden Gate."

Alex then found herself in the middle of traffic on the Golden Gate bridge. Alex quickly ran out of the way with her suitcase in hand to the side walk. "Not quite what I intended but at least I'm here." She muttered to herself, "Now to find this address".

Author's note: So what do you think of this so far?


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Halliwell

Chapter 2

Attacks and Rescues

Author's note / disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Charmed. I hope you all like this. Also which Power or Powers should Alex have from the Halliwell line? Any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Alex pulled out some papers with the addresses of various people with the last name of Halliwell. She started walking the streets hoping beyond hope that she would soon be reunited with her biological family.

She wandered around aimlessly when she was grabbed by someone. She tried to scream but her mouth was insantaneously covered by a hand or... Claw actually.

"Quiet Witch." The monster or whatever it was replied. Alex struggled against grip of the beast.

"Hey over here!" A feminine voice called.

The monster threw Alex down and advanced towards the woman. Alex looked and noticed the woman was not alone. She had two other women with her. They all had brown eyes and hair.

The same one who had gotten the mosters attention before threw a vial with a funky colored liquid at the beast and the three women chanted something that Alex couldn't really understand and then the moster burst into flames.

"Hey are you okay?" The youngest of the three women asked.

She nodded numbly in shock of what she had just witnessed.

"You must be a pretty powerful Witch if that demon wants you." Piper, the eldest, remarked. "That was a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter?" Alex asked confused. "What's that?"

"An upper level demon." The middle sister replied, who she learned was Phoebe. "Someone hired him to take you out."

"I'm sorry what?" Alex said trying to comprehend everything she was being told by these three women she had only just met. "Wait a minute...Who are you people and what was that thing? What just happened?"

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell." The middle sister told her. "This is my younger sister Paige Matthews." She gestured to the youngest known Halliwell. "And this is my older sister Piper." She gestured to the eldest of the three.

"That thing, as you called it, was a demon," Piper told her, "Which means that you must be a pretty powerful witch, if someone sent him after you."

"And what happened is that we vanquished him." Paige supplied.

"OKay I need to sit sown." Alex said.

"You are already sitting down." Paige pointed out.

Alex looked and realized that Paige was right. She was in fact still sitting on the ground from where the demon had thrown her. "Oh." She said quietly.

Alex stood up shakily; a little scared of what she had witnessed though she would never admit that.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" Piper asked.

"I'm Alexandria Russo." She informed them, "Alex for short."

"Well Alex, let's go somewhere we can talk without any worries of eavesdroppers." Piper said to the younger girl.

"Grab my hand." Paige instructed. Alex took the young witch/whitelighters hand hesitantly. They all joined hands and Paige orbed them back to the manor.

Alex paled when they materialized in the living room of the Halliwell manor. "What was that?" She asked.

"That is called orbing." Paige informed her. "I'm part witch and part whitelighter."

"What's a..." Alex began.

"Whitelighter?" Paige supplied. Alex nodded. "A whitelighter is a guardian angel for witches and I my dear happen to be yours."

"You're my whitelighter?" Alex said.

"Yep." Paige replied popping the p at the end.

A thought quikly occured to Alex. "Wait you said your last name is Halliwell right?"

"Yeah." Piper said. "Why?"

"It's just that I was adopted and I'm looking for my biological family and all I know is that their last name is Halliwell."

"This can't be a coincidence." Phoebe said looking to her two sisters, "Can it?"

"I think that if there's anything that we've learned by now is when there's magic involved there's no such things as coincidences." Piper said.

"What was your name before you were adopted?" Paige asked.

She handed them her birth certificate. "My name before was Poetta Victoria Halliwell according to this birth certificate."


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Halliwell

Chapter Three

Secrets Revealed

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Wizards of Waverly place. Also sorry for the long wait. I've been really depressed since the death of one of my cats Safiya, and the disappearance of another one of my cats Luna.

* * *

Piper turned to speak to her sisters. "I think we need to go summon Mom." Piper told her sisters. "She has some explaining to do."

The three sisters started up the attic stairs. Alex quickly followed them. The middle Halliwell sister began placing 5 candles around in a loose circle.

The charmed ones then began chanting.

_Here these words_

_Here my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide._

Patricia Halliwell then appeared in a bright swirl of lights in the circle of candles. "Girls." She said.

"Hello mom." Paige said. "Care to explain why you never told us about out other sister Poetta?"

Patty looked taken aback. "How?" She asked her daughters.

"We saved her from being attacked by a demon." Piper told her. "A demon that needed the power of three to vanquish."

"How come you never told us about her?" Phoebe demanded.

"For the same reason that You never knew about Paige." Patty told them, "If the elders had found out, They might have taken away your powers, your destiny."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Alex asked the three Charmed ones.

"Alex," Piper began, "Meet your biological mother Patricia Halliwell. Who is also our mother."

Alex's eyes widened. "Mom?" She said hesitantly.

"Hello Alex." She replied stepping out of the circle of candles and pulling her youngest daughter into a hug. Alex hugged her back hesitantly. After Alex finished hugging her biological mother she turned to the three sisters.

"So you three are... My sisters?" Alex said looking between the three of them.

"Yep." Piper told her popping the P.

"Well, It's safe to say that I found my biological family now." Alex said not knowing what else to say.

"So you want to stay for a while?" Paige asked.

"Sure, I guess." Alex replied.

"Where's she going to sleep though?" Phoebe asked.

"She can sleep with me in my room." Paige offered.

"Great then it's settled." Piper responded. "I'll cook us a fabulous dinner."

"Are there any other sisters of ours that you neglected to tell us about?" Paige demanded.

"No." Patty said quietly before stepping back into the circle of candles and disappeared again in white lights.

Paige helped Alex move her stuff into her room, Prue's old room. "Thanks." She said in reply.

"Your welcome." Paige responded. "So have you found your power yet?"

"What power?" She questioned her newly discovered older half-sister.

"Every one of us has a power or two that we use to help us fight demons, Warlocks, Dark lighters and so on and so forth."

"What are your powers?" Alex asked.

"I can orb, Which you experienced earlier today, as well as healinng and summon objects to myself by calling their names like so..." Paige held out her hand. "Candle!"

Alex watched as the candle disappeared and reappeared in bright white swirling lights in Paige's hand. "Wicked!" Alex exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Paige replied taking a mock bow.

"What about Phoebe and Piper?" Alex asked, "What powers do they have?"

"Piper can freeze Time and Explode things. Phoebe can See the past and the future, Levitate and she's an Empath."

"Awesome." She smiled.

"Paige! Alex!" Piper called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

Alex grumbled in reply.

"We're coming!" Paige called back. Paige grabbed Alex's hand and orbed them both downstairs into the dining room.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed when she saw all of the food covering the dining room table.

"You like?" Piper asked.

"I think I'm in heaven." Alex replied. She sat down and quickly began eating. She ate Turkey and gravy, Mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and some apple, pumpkin and cherry pie until she was stuffed full.

"That was amazing Piper!" Alex replied.

"Thanks." She replied.

"So now we need to get some rest and tomorrow we'll be training you in Witchcraft." Phoebe told her newly discovered sister.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this. Sorry again for the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Halliwell

,Chapter 4

Learning about Witchcraft

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't Own Wizards of Waverly Place or Charmed. Here's to wishing I did though. * Raises a glass of Water* What? I can't drink. I'm underage and our Root Beer Soda is all gone.

* * *

The Next Day... Piper had begun teaching Alex how to make potions. Phoebe was going to teach her how to write Spells, and Paige would help her find out what her powers were.

"Now add one pinch of Juniper Berries." Piper instructed Alex.

Alex did as she was told too do. The potion made a small explosion. "And presto." Piper told her, "You now have made a Upper Level Demon vanquishing potion."

"Cool." She commented.

"So have you made any progress trying to figure out what your power is?" She asked her newly discovered sister.

"No." Alex sighed, "But I've gotten pretty good with writing spells if I do say so myself. Which I do." She said smugly.

"Okay, Well, The sooner we find out your power,or powers, The better." Piper told her. "Because demons attack quite frequently around here and you need a way to defend yourself."

Alex had tried and tried to find her powers but to no avail. She still had no idea what her power was or is rather.

"So what did you tell your adopted family?" Piper asked her.

"I left them a note saying. I found the adoption papers and that I was going to look for my Biological family." Alex informed her eldest living sister.

"So they know where you are?" Phoebe replied as she came into the kitchen.

"Not really," She told them.

"What do you mean "not really"." Paige asked her younger sister.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell them where I was going." Alex said hesitantly, "Only that I was going to look for my adopted family."

"Alex!" The three sisters exclaimed in unison.

"What?!" She replied.

"Call you parents right now missy and tell them where you are." Piper said pointing to the kitchen Phone.

"Alright." Alex said dramatically as she made her way slowly over to the Phone. She dialed the phone number a waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Alex's breath caught in her throat once she heard her mother, well adopted, mother's voice.

"Hey mom." She said after a moment.

"Alex, Honey are you alright?" Her mother Theresa asked her.

"I'm fine mom." She assured her. "I found my adopted family."

"You did?" She said. "Well, that's great honey but; where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with my Bio family mom." She said, "I have four older sisters Only three are still living though."

"How long are you planning on staying sweetie?"

"I don't know mom." She told her. "But I found out why my spells and everything never work properly."

"Why?" Her father said as he came onto the phone.

"Oh, hey dad." She said. She then continued on, "I'm a witch, not a wizard like we thought. I've already learned how to make vanquishing potions, and write spells, and We're working on trying to find my powers so I can protect myself from demon attacks. "

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Her father Jerry said, "Demons?!"

"Yeah, It's part of my job as a witch to Vanquish Demons, Warlocks, Dark lighters, and other forces of Darkness."

"What do you mean part of you job Alex?" Jerry asked his daughter.

"It's in the wiccan rede my older sister Phoebe showed and taught me. A good witch's rede is "_An harm it none, do what ye will._" Alex recited. "Bad witches or warlocks have one goal To kill good witched and steal their powers."

"Wait a minute kill? Stealing Powers?" Jerry demanded. "Alex you need to come home right now."

"I can't dad." She tried to explain. "I'm in san Francisco."

"San Francisco?" Her mother repeated.

"As in California?" He father added.

"Yes." She told them, "I'm staying with my sisters here. They're teaching me everything I need to know about my heritage. I'm A Charmed One dad. It's my duty to protect the innocent."

"Ha ha duty." Her little brother's voice said.

"Shut up Max." She shot back. "Anyways I love you all.; but I have to go now."

"Alex." Her father began.

"Bye guys." She said before hanging up the phone and turning to face her sisters. "So what's next?" She asked meaning what did she get to learn next about witchcraft.

* * *

Author's note: So I'm kind of Stuck on what to do for Alex's powers. I was thinking either a version of Pipers powers, Some other family power, or Her getting the Hollows power's; like she's the one who the hollow willingly chooses to give its powers too as she is supposed to have them? Which one do you all think it should be? Please let me know!


End file.
